


Lazy Sundays

by Fanty_Writes



Series: A Life All Our Own [Omegaverse AU] [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: It was rare that the two could manage any moment of peace with both their hectic schedules. Tsukishima’s internship had taken up more of his time than he would have liked, Tobio was preparing to take his physical therapy licensing exams, and another pup didn’t necessarily make things easier.





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this a while back for an ask a few months ago crackpairingpirncess sent in. This is a small snippet from the omegaverse we've been developing and trading head canons for over the past year maybe 2 i lost count. Thought I'd go ahead and post it here, so I hope you guys enjoy! If you would like to read the first installment read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066165) or over at [ crackpairingprincess's ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess)
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd and has been edited from the original ask so i apologize for any mistakes i may have missed.

Tsukishima took a deep breath, taking in the stillness and the light snores that filled the room. It was a calm and lazy Sunday. Both he and Tobio had managed to get the same day off and they elected to just stay in for some quality family time and rest.

It was rare that the two could manage any moment of peace with both their hectic schedules. Tsukishima’s internship had taken up more of his time than he would have liked, Tobio was preparing to take his physical therapy licensing exams, and another pup didn’t necessarily make things easier.

They were all still in their pajamas. Kazuya was curled peacefully on Tsukishima’s chest in a light blue onesie with stegosauruses printed all over it. His tiny shoulders rising and falling with each breath. Tobio was at his side, head rested comfortably on the alpha’s shoulder, while Kyouki was securely snuggled between the two nuzzling deeper into the omega’s chest in his favorite T-rex onesie.

A warm smile spread across Tsukishima’s face. Years ago, he would not have believed that this would be the life he would be living. Never would he have expected that the ill-tempered, raven-haired setter he loved to goad so much would not only carry both his children, but also become his mate and husband.

Tsukishima hummed to himself leaning over to place a gentle kiss on the crown of Tobio’s head careful not to disturb either of his sleeping sons.

Tobio stirred awake and Tsukishima was met with bright blue eyes, quickly followed by a yawn, “Morning.”

Tsukishima scoffed lightheartedly, kissing his mate again, “It’s already past 12 your highness.”

Tobio groaned rubbing his face into Tsukishima’s shoulder, “I just woke up, Kei. Don’t start.”

Tsukishima chuckled at his husband, rubbing his back. Not long after did they feel their eldest son squirming between the two.

They watched as Kyouki pushed himself up wiping the sleep out of his eyes with a tiny pout that very much resembled Tobio’s, “I’m hungry.”

They both smiled, Tobio got up taking Kyouki in his arms. “It is past lunch, how do those dinosaur nuggets sound?”

Kyouki beamed at his dad, the blue gleam in his eyes so similar to his omega father’s. Tsukishima couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face as he watched from his position on the bed.

 Before leaving the room Tobio turned to his husband, “Kei, can you also get Kazuya’s bottle ready, he’s making that face again.”

Tsukishima craned his neck to get a better look and sure enough Kazuya’s face was scrunching in the way it usually did before he began crying for food. Tsukishima got up, following his husband while cradling his baby boy in his arms.

“Sure.”

They made their way to the kitchen with light chatter, mainly Kyouki sleepily telling his parents about the dinosaurs he read about in the new book Tsukishima bought.

Once they got to the kitchen Tsukishima grabbed a bottle and prepared Kazuya’s formula before sticking it into the microwave.  He waited for the bottle, watching as Tobio prepared the food with the help of an eager Kyouki. He began bouncing Kazuya in his arms as his pup began rustling in his sleep. Soon enough the microwave dinged, thankfully before Kazuya began whimpering for food. Kei retrieved the bottle, quickly checking the temperature of the milk on his wrist before bringing it to his son’s mouth. The alpha laughed quietly, watching in amusement as his son instantly latched onto the bottle sucking greedily. He looked back watching Kyouki bound over to the table, seating himself as Tobio placed his plate in front of him. He watched his son’s face light up, happily eating away at his dino nuggets. He looked over to his husband finding the same tender expression across his face whenever he looked at either of their sons. The corners of his lips pulled up, watching Kyouki hold out a piece of chicken to Tobio who gratefully accepted.

Despite everything he and Tobio had been through to get to this point in their lives he would happily choose to do it all over again if it meant this would be waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Like always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> Tumblr: [ Fantasmical Fantasy](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
